The Floating name
HEY sorry bout dat im gonna remove the forbidden words and sorry i was just excited about the story bc it was the first time i have shared a story.... Hey so I'm here to warn you do not download free games in a weird website! - So I wanted to buy Minecraft Microsoft edition because i always played MCPE and i liked to download maps and build but I didn't really play survival because i thought it was a waste of time, so when i entered the home page i saw it was expensive i didn't know it was that expensive so i wanted to download it free so I have looked for a video on youtube it was weird it had the same video every time i scroll down but i didn't really believe in horror and ghosts or whatever but when i clicked the video the music was (Music Disc 11) i could recognize the sound because i have played it in minecraft so the intro of the channel had steve but it had the same style as tim burton with a diamond sword with alex at the ground i didn't know what it ment, so The video began it said subscribe to channel the channel name was heyimlookingforusince then corrupted numbers at the end so i clicked subscribe and watched the video it opened a website called katawebsite.kil.com it said open this website and download minecraft i downloaded it the time was 2 AM though my parents still awake it finished downloading at the start of 3 AM i forgot the tutorial i looked at the video the video was deleted and the channel also... so i tried to open it and it opened it was Mojang picture like corrupted then color switched and there is a red water animation at the top of the screen then the game started and i register and i wanted to try survival and i messaged my friends i downloaded Minecraft they also have mc and they always play it together in multiplayer they invited me to a realm but it didn't let me enter multiplayer nor creative so i started playing it, everything was normal but i played it at peaceful and i played single player it was night and i built a house and crafted a bed and then i saw something it was a name tag walking around with the same channel name it had no skin the skin was invisible and it said my name and kept saying thank you for subscribing then i tried to message my friend and she always slept in 3 am but thankfully she was awake and i sent her a photo but she said did you record it? and i said no it was a picture she said it kept changing words it was i will fnd you keep playing stay with me i want you i want to kill you OH NO IM OUT and i DELETED the game and the END. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas